Rukia's mission in another town
by The spirit of the dragon Yuki
Summary: Rukia finally has a mission in another town, but what will happen while shes there? Read and find out! Also please R
1. Chapter 1: First encounter

Rukia sighed as she continued to walk around the unfamiliar town on her way to school . I've never been anywhere else but Karakura town she thought to herself.

Finally she saw a school building in sight and walked down the long hallways to class 3-D and opened the door. Her violet eyes flickering around the class rooms as the students gazed at her in awe.

She walked up to the teacher and gave her a pass while making her way to an empty desk but was stopped short when the teacher caught her shoulder.

"Will you please introduce yourself the class Miss Kuchki?" the teacher said in a kind voice

Rukia gazed at her for a moment and then turned to face the class as she bowed and changed her tone to the usual sweet voice she used at school with a small smile "Hello mina san I am Rukia Kuchiki"

The classed gasped "EHH KAWAII!!!" they shouted

Rukia continued to smile and walk to the empty desk next to a girl with long brown hair with blue eyes.

As soon as she sat down the girl next to her smiled cheerfully "Hi my name is Tohru Honda"

Rukia smiled in return "Its nice to meet you Honda san"

"Honda would you mind showing Kuchiki san around the school?" the teacher called out

"Id be honored to, well that is if Kuchiki san wouldn't mind?" Tohru replied while turning to Rukia

"That would be wonderful" Rukia said in her innocent school girl voice.

**After class….**

Rukia followed Tohru around the school as she showed her where the bathroom, water fountain, and her other classes where.

"If you need any help please don't hesitate to ask me" Tohru exclaimed while she clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

Rukia smiled in return 'I wonder why she is able to be so happy all the time' Rukia thought.

As they continued to walk around the school and down long hallways they finally ended up at the front of the school where a boy with orange hair, and a boy with dark grayish hair and eyes almost the same color of violet of hers but a bit lighter appeared to be waiting for Tohru.

Tohru ran up to them "Kyo kun, Yuki kun" she called out

The boy with grayish hair smiled "Miss Honda"

The boy with orange hair smiled and said "Tohru san"

Rukia watched them as they exchanged greetings and then finally when they were done Tohru turned to Rukia.

"I would like you both to meet my new friend Rukia Kuchiki" She stated proudly and happily

"Its nice to meet you Kuchiki san, my name is Yuki Sohma" Yuki bowed as Rukia did the same.

When Rukia looked at the boy with orange hair she suddenly thought 'he kind of reminds me of Ichigo'

"So who is this carrot top?" Rukia asked

"Who are you calling carrot top you midget!" the boy with orange hair shot back

Rukia glared at him for a moment and then started to twitch "why you! I'm goanna…" but before she could finish what she was saying she was cut off by Tohru introducing him frantically

"This is Kyo Sohma" Tohru said while waving her hands around and panicking

Rukia looked at Kyo for a moment putting before putting on a cute fake smile while making her voice to the innocent school girl one "its nice to meet you Kyo san" she said sweetly while bowing.

Kyo twitched a little then looked away.

Tohru looked at Kyo with worry and then turned to Rukia to ask her a question but she was already gone, like a flash of lightning.

Rukia flashed stepped to the location of the hollow leaving her gigai just around the corner from where everyone was.

Suddenly she heard the loud howl of a hollow close by, she turned left and continued to flash step until she was in front of a big ugly hollow with a hole where its heart used to be.

As quick as lightning she flashed stepped up to it and amine for its head with her Zanpaktou as she quickly sliced it in half, but not before it clawed her in the arm causing her blood to sputter out as it disappeared.

Rukia moaned in pain as she fell to the ground 'I should have been more careful'

She clutched her arm as she went to were her gigai was, but when she got to the place her gigai was it was no were in sight. 'Oh no where is it!' she thought frantically

'Surly Tohru and her friends didn't suddenly see it here and asked to come with them?'

Rukia shook her head in dismay and pain she suddenly came up with an idea ' maybe I could just track their spirit energy, after all those two boys seemed to have a decent amount of it'.

She flashed stepped as far as she could until she ended up in front of a little Japanese styled house where the spirit energy was coming from. She looked for an opening around the house, and came upon a open window.

Rukia jumped gracefully up the window and into the room, where she saw Tohru and her gigai sleeping peacefully. As quietly as she could she awoke her gigai that had Chappy in it.

Chappy let out a yelp of surprise causing Tohru to wake up and fall off the bed witch caused 3 lights to go on and the sound foot steps that seem to be directed to Tohru's room was heard.

Rukia looked around for a moment 'should I hide?' she thought then suddenly came to a decision to just stay where she was since they most likely wouldn't be able to see Shinigami.

Tohru groaned in pain as she stumbled to her feet and looking around as her vision cleared "Rukia san? What are you doing in that strange black Kimono?"

Rukia looked at Tohru who looked back at her. Rukia opened her mouth to reply but closed it when the door burst open revealing 2 worried teenage boys, and a man in a kimono.

Rukia stared at them as they stared back at her, she turned to Tohru "Honda san are you ok?" Rukia asked in a worried tone.

Tohru smiled "I'm alright Rukia san"

Rukia looked back at her then at 3 guys "sorry for the noise" she murmured while turning to her gigai "I just came to get my fox body"

"Fox body?" they all said in confusion

"Yes fox body, it's a fake body not a real one"

Tohru looked at Rukia in wonderment "how did you get it to move she said shocked"

"Well there is a replacement soul in there, right Chappy?"

Chappy looked up at Rukia and talked in her high pitch voice "Hai Rukia sama"

Rukia rolled her eyes " I thought I told you to stay at that corner"

"I did but then that girl over there found me and asked me to come over" She said pointing to Tohru.

Rukia gave Chappy a look knowing she could never be mad at her favorite rabbit she suddenly smiled and hugged Chappy.

"Rukia sama if you would like to hear the story on how I got here you may" Chappy said in her high pitched voice while adding some cuteness.

"I guess I mind as well" Rukia replied hesitantly


	2. Healing

_Chappy opened her mouth to tell her story but was stopped when Rukia passed out at her feet. "Rukia sama!" she yelled and picked her up in her arms._

_She then noticed that part of Rukia's kimono sleave was torn and was wrapped around her arm 'why didn't she us her kido to heal it!'. Chappy frantically shook Rukia and her eyes fluttered open. "Rukia sama, please heal yourself!" Chappy yelled while making Rukia sit up against the wall._

_Rukia struggled but managed to bring her other arm up to heal the wound. Her hand glowed a bright blue and after about 5 minutes the wound was almost fully healed. However. before she could fully heal it, she passed out._

_Everyone in the room watched her heal herself in amazement. Tohru noticed that Rukia passed out and quickly ran into the hallway to get a first aid kit._

_Shigure went up to Rukia and picked up her small petite body and took her to the living room. "Yuki, Kyo, would you mind setting out a futon?" _

_Yuki nodded and went to go set it up while Kyo stood there for a minute grumbling and then followed Yuki._

_Shigure walked out into the living room and placed Rukia on the futon that mostly Yuki set out. Tohru rushed into the living room and began to treat Rukia's wound. She removed the bandage and gasped "it's only a scratch now!" she yelled amazed._

_Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sweat dropped. Tohru then looked at the blood stained kimono _

'_it seems it was once a big one though. She cleaned out the wound and bandaged it up with proper bandaging material. "All done" she said cheerfully._

_Rukia woke up with the sun shinning on her face. She blinked a couple of times before sitting up. 'How long have I been asleep?' she asked herself and observed her surroundings. _

"_Rukia san, your awake?" Torhu said walking out of the kittchen with a tray on her arms that contained a bowl of miso soup._

"_Yes, Honda san" Rukia replied and then looked at the tray on her arms "is that for me?" she asked._

"_Yes, it is" Tohru said smiling brightly and setting it on Rukia's lap "Are you feeling better, Rukia san?"._

_Rukia smiled and said "thank you for helping me, and I am feeling much better". She then began to eat and turned to Tohru "it's delisious" Rukia commented._

_Tohru beemed "I'm glad you like it!" she exclaimed and stood up. "I have to get the choors done, when your done eating you can change into this white yukata" Tohru said beckoning to the yukata folded nicely a little above of Rukia's futon. "oh but you don't have to if you don't want to! I mean…." Tohru trailed off as Rukia giggled._

"_Don't worry about it Honda san, I will be happy to get out of my bloodied clothes" Rukia said. "Thanks again" Rukia called out as Tohru politely excused herself in a hurried manor._

_Rukia finished eating her food and went to the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink. She then went up to Tohru's room were she could feel her gigai was. She slowly opened the door and say her gigai lying neatly in Tohru's bed. 'It's just like her to worry about something even if it's a fox body' Rukia thought and slipped into it. _

_She then put on the white yukata she brought upstairs with her and changed into it. 'Maybe I can hear Chappy's surly strange story latter' Rukia thought and smiled at the thought of her favorite rabbit._

_A knock was suddenly heard at the door and Yuki's voice was heard as he asked "Miss Honda? Are you in here?"._

"_No, it's just me" Rukia said while opening the door for Yuki. _

_Yuki looked at Rukia and smiled "you look much better and that yukata suits you" he commented. _

_Rukia blushed lightly and looked into his violet eyes. Yuki stared back into her deeper violet eyes. The two seemed to be lost in each other's eyes._


End file.
